The present invention relates to a method for influencing the p53 binding to target genes.
p53 is a protein present in animal and human cells and is referred to as a xe2x80x9cguardian of the genome.xe2x80x9d p53 is a sequence-specific transactivator which is activated in the case of DNA damage. In this form, p53 binds to promoters of target genes and activates the transcription thereof. This causes growth stand-still of the cells and subsequent repair of the DNA damage and cell death, respectively.
It has turned out that p53 has lost its transactivator activity in many tumors. This is often due to the fact that the binding of p53 to the promoters of target genes is disturbed or it is not the desired target genes that are regulated.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a product by which it is possible to influence the binding of p53 to target genes.
The invention relates to a method for influencing the p53 binding to a target gene, wherein the conformations of p53 and the target gene are coordinated especially by means of conformation modulators and the binding of p53 can be directly or indirectly detected.